The objectives of the Alcoholism Program are to serve as the link for bringing together the poor alcoholic and whatever resources are available to him for treatment of alcoholism, and to provide the resources for obtaining other needed services beyond his means; to educate the alcoholic, his family, and the community to understand that alcoholism is a disease that can be successfully treated, in an effort to develop local resources to help finance treatment and rehabilitation.